Shehnaz Gill
|hometown = Chandigarh, Punjab, India |occupation = Actress, Singer & Model |knownfor = Appearing in the Punjabi song Yeh Baby. |spouse = |ProfileInputAnyText = Yes |SeriesFullName = Bigg Boss Hindi 13 |Year = 2019 |TimesNominated = |NominationsReceived = |TimesSaved = |Currently = |Currently1 = In the House |CaptaincyWins = 1 (Week 14) |Place = |Days = |SocialMediaInputAnyText = Yes |TwitterUserName = @shehnaazshine |InstagramUserName = shehnaazgill }} is a contestant on Bigg Boss Hindi 13. She has appeared in the Punjabi film Kala Shah Kala. Biography Shehnaz Gill was born in Chandigarh on 27 January. She comes from a non-film background. No one in her family is associated with film and acting. She is born in a Punjabi Jatt family. She started her career in 2015 through modeling, she wanted to make a name in the acting world since childhood. Career She got a chance to show his talent in “Shiv Di Kitaab”. In which she faced camera for first time. After this she appeared as a model in many albums like ‘Yeh Baby’, ‘Lakh Lahnta’, ‘Yaari’. She got a chance to show his talent in “Shiv Di Kitaab”. In which she faced camera for first time. After this she appeared as a model in many albums like ‘Yeh Baby’, ‘Lakh Lahnta’, ‘Yaari’. Player History - Bigg Boss Hindi 13) Nominations History } | – | – |- | style="background-color:#959FFD;" | 2 | | Paras Chhabra | |- | style="background-color:#FFE5B4;" | 3 | colspan="2" style="background-color:#E5E5E5;"|''No Nominations'' | – |- |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" ! Week !! Position !! !! |- | style="background-color:#C5B358;" | 3 | – | Siddharth Dey | No |- |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" ! Week !! Nominated !! !! |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 4 | colspan="2" style="background-color:#E5E5E5;"|''No Nominations'' | |- | rowspan="2" style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 5 | | – |- | | |- | style="background-color:#959FFD;" | 6 | Rohit Khandelwal | Himanshi Khurana Rohit Khandelwal | |- | style="background-color:#FFE5B4;" | 7 | colspan="2" style="background-color:#E5E5E5;"|''No Nominations'' | |- | style="background-color:#00A2E8;" | 8 | Himanshi Khurana Paras Chhabra | Arti Singh Siddharth Shukla | – |- |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" ! Week !! Position !! !! |- | style="background-color:#C5B358;" | 8 | | Rashami Desai | Yes |- |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" ! Week !! Nominated !! !! |- | style="background-color:#959FFD;" | 9 | Arti Singh Shefali Jariwala | Asim Riaz Rashami Desai | |- |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" ! Week !! Position !! !! |- | style="background-color:#00A2E8;" | 10 | – | Paras Chhabra | No |- |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" ! Week !! Nominated !! !! |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 10 | |- |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" ! Week !! Position !! !! |- | style="background-color:#00A2E8;" | 10 | – | Himanshi Khurana | No |- |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" ! Week !! Nominated !! !! |- | style="background-color:#959FFD;" | 11 | Madhurima Tuli Waluscha De Sousa | Arhaan Khan Arti Singh Farid Ullah Gautam Singh Madhurima Tuli Rashami Desai Shefali Jariwala Vishal Aditya Singh Waluscha De Sousa | |- | style="background-color:#959FFD;" | 12 | Arti Singh Madhurima Tuli | – | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 13 | | – |- | style="background-color:#959FFD;" | 14 ! Rashami Desai | | }} |- |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" ! Week !! Position !! !! |- | style="background-color:#C5B358;" | 14 | }} | Madhurima Tuli | No |- |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" ! Week !! Nominated !! !! |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 15 | | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 16 | | |- | style="background-color:#00A2E8;" | 17 | Siddharth Shukla | Asim Riaz Rashami Desai Vishal Aditya Singh | |} Trivia References Category:1993 births Category:Bigg Boss contestants Category:Bigg Boss Hindi 13 Contestants Category:Film Stars Category:Actresses Category:Singers Category:Models Category:Bigg Boss Punjabi 3 Contestants Category:Bigg Boss Hindi Category:Bigg Boss Punjabi